The Annabeth Incident
by Grey-eyed Birdie
Summary: First time Percy's mortal friends from Goode High find out about the girlfriend Annabeth Chase. - One shot.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, we all know I don't own the PJO series so let's just get this over with.**

Friday, last period was always the worse there's no doubt about that. Paul looked around the room and saw his students drifting off. Some had their heads on the table, falling to sleep. Some were staring blindly at him, not listening to a word he said. Some were chatting or passing notes, thinking he didn't notice.

He looked to the back and saw a small group of five chatting away. Those were his favorite students. He knew he shouldn't have favorites but those five were practically family. First there was Kyle, Paul's honey headed and blue eyed nightmare. He was frequently visiting Paul's house and dragging his stepson to parties and mischief but Paul liked the guy anyway. Next to him was Stacy, his black haired, amber eyed girlfriend, one of the sweetest girls Paul had ever met, who seemed to be stuck to her boyfriend. Then there came Eric, the tall, tough, brunet jock, he was in the swim team with Paul's stepson and was a very funny and amusing guy. Stuck to him was his girlfriend Michele, or Michie, a feisty, auburn haired, green eyed girl who always had the last word in an argument and never really seemed to shut up. The last of the group was Kara, a small brown haired girl who always seemed timid but Paul knew better, he'd seen her out of school and the girl was hilariously fun.

The teacher's eyes drifted to the person next to Kara. Normally Percy would try to pay attention in Paul's lesson for his stepdad's sake, but at the present time he was staring out of the window with a bored expression, not even noticing his chatting friends.

Paul looked at the clock and sighed. "Alright," he said raising his hands in resignation and looking back at his class. The students stopped what they were doing and looked up, even nightmarish Kyle and feisty Michie took a break from their argument. Only Percy seemed to ignore this, he was now frowning at the window and straining his neck to look at something outside.

"There are only five minutes left," Paul continued, "so I guess you guys can pack and chat quietly. QUIETLY!" he cried over the loud screaming that had already started.

He sat back down on his chair and sighed once more. Five minutes left for the weekend.

"Paul," came a voice and Paul looked up at his stepson, now standing right in front of the teacher's desk, a wild expression in his eyes, sweat starting down his forehead. "I got to go."

"What? What's going on?" the teacher asked, concerned but Percy just shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," he answered charging out of the door, not bothering to wait for an answer, his backpack slung on his back and his hand reaching for his back pocket. Paul fought the urge to go after him.

He knew this meant trouble but he was also sure there was no way he could help. He looked back towards the back of the room and saw Percy's friends frowning up at him, the recent argument forgotten. Percy was known to run out of the room and disappear at random moments but everyone still thought it was weird.

_Not as weird as you could imagine,_ Paul thought.

(Ten minutes later)

It was so strange when Percy suddenly bolted out of his chair and out of the room but Eric was so used to him doing strange stuff that he didn't think it was worth worrying about, though Mr. Blofis definitely looked worried when they left the room.

"Let's go then?" said Michie, lacing her fingers with his and smiling up at him.

"Sure," he said, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"P.D.A!" someone cried to his right, he turned and saw Kyle laughing at them and the other two by her side, trying miserably to hide broad grins.

"Let's just go," said Stacy, the smile never leaving her face as she led the way outside.

They arrived at the door just as the first students were pouring out. They walked over to where their bikes were left in chains, just around the corner of the school.

When they got close Kara stopped and pulled the others to a halt.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Shh," she said, "I thought I heard something."

"It's probably nothing," said Stacy but then they heard a familiar voice coming from the side street. It said something like: "Did you hear that?" An unknown voice answered: "I think someone's coming." And then came the known: "I don't care." There was a muffled sound like a moan or a protest.

Michie frowned. "I know that voice," she whispered before stalking over to the bend. As soon as she turned to look at who was hiding beyond the corner her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Percy?" she cried, making the others sprint to her side.

Sure enough Percy Jackson was standing there, messy haired and red faced, arms around a girl's waist, pressing her to the school wall, right under the window he'd been staring at only a few minutes before.

"Uh… hey… uh… guys…" he stuttered, releasing the girl.

"What the hell are you doing and who is this?" Eric asked.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" the girl defended herself turning to the group. They had to admit she was seriously pretty.

She looked like one of those Californian bikini models, blonde, tanned, tall, only with slightly broader shoulders and tough posture. Her hair was tied up in a very messy pony tail, where Percy's hands had definitely messed even more, and she wore simple blue jeans, a bead necklace and an orange shirt which the group recognized as one of the ones they sometimes saw Percy in, nothing particularly sexy or attractive. Her eyes also ruined the image. As soon as she turned on them Kyle and Stacy took a step back, Kara gasped quietly and Eric and Michie flinched. They were scared and they admitted it.

Her eyes were stormy grey and analytical, as though she was scanning each one of them for a weak spot where she could get to in a fight.

Oh, and the nasty cut on the left side of her forehead, where blood was smudged all over, definitely didn't give her a friendly look.

"Girlfriend?" Michie asked when she recovered. "What girlfriend, Percy doesn't have a girlfriend."

The blonde raised her eyebrows and turned back to Percy, who was now a few feet apart from her, eyes even wider.

"Oh, doesn't he?" she said sarcastically. "Now _that's_ good to know!"

Percy looked desperate; he looked back at his friends with a clear expression of _well, thank you for settling my doom._

At that moment a group of three boys walked by.

"Hey guys," said a tal tough-looking boy. "Who's this?" his friend pointed at the blonde girl.

"I'm Percy's girlfriend," she answered.

"Girlfriend?" said the third boy and all three started laughing. "Yeah right, see ya later then girlfriend bye people!"

"Bye Ralph, bye guys," the others called. Percy watched them walk away and then turned back to his girlfriend, she really was not looking happy.

"I didn't have time to tell them yet," he said.

"Camp ended a month ago," she answered back, taking a step towards him.

"Couldn't find the right time," he retorted, taking a step forward too.

"You couldn't find the time to say 'oh, by the way, I'm dating now!'?" she asked, staring him down and taking yet another step.

"Why do you always have to have an answer for everything?" yet another.

"You know why." One more.

"You won't stop will you?" then another.

"You know I won't," they were now so close their noses were almost touching.

"Still keeping to your promise, aren't you, Wise Girl," he asked with a smile.

"You bet, Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling back, the initial discussion not forgotten, but dismissed.

Michie cleared her throat as they were about to start kissing again and they jumped apart, remembering the reason why they'd stopped kissing in the first place.

"Oh, guys, sorry," said a blushing Percy, "uh… this is Annabeth, my… uh…"

"Girlfriend," the blonde supplied.

"Yeah, girlfriend… still not used to that!" he laughed.

"Well you better get used to it then, Seaweed Brain, or I'll just have to make you remember," Annabeth said smiling, though the threat was definitely not empty.

"I'll be sure to," the boy answered. "So these are Eric, Michie, Stacy, Kyle and Kara. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Hi!" said the blonde.

"Hey," the others answered.

"So you guys are Percy's… other friends?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Other friends?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah, his… um… school friends." The girl answered smiling, Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Annabeth was finally meeting his school friends (a.k.a. his mortal friends) and nothing had gone wrong, yet.

"Yeah, we are." Michie answered.

"So, what kinds of mischief does he get you into?" she asked and Percy nudged her arm. "What!?"

"Percy? Get me into mischief?" Kyle laughed. "I'm the one who's got to drag him usually, well, when we are out of school because in school Percy can take care of his trouble making."

"Percy doesn't get into trouble out of school?" the girlfriend frowned, "Now that's a first."

"What are you talking about?" asked Michie. "You mean Percy's a rebel and he hasn't told us?"

"Well he-"

"Get's into the usual, normal trouble like everyone else right, Annabeth?" he glanced at her wondering where she was going with this.

"Sure," she said, still smiling widely, "Normal trouble, like the time when we met."

There was a brief pause in which Percy and Annabeth seemed to communicate by looks and stares and glares and the others watched confused.

"So…" said Eric, slightly awkwardly, "how _did_ you two meet?"

"Oh," said Annabeth and she started laughing, the others looked at Percy incomprehensively, her boyfriend just shook his head also not getting why. "That's a very good story, which Percy would definitely love to tell right, Seaweed Brain? Me, on the other hand, will be leaving. Only came here to say hi anyway. So, nice to meet you all and, bye!"

She started leaving but then turned back to her star struck boyfriend. "Oh, just one more thing, are we going out today or….?"

"Weren't we going to get a pizza after school?" Michie butted in, turning to Percy.

"Yeah, sorry, Annabeth, I-"

"No problem! See you later then!" and she walked away, well, jogged actually. As she did so though, many people had already left the school and saw the girl going by. Trust me when I say a girl jogging away smirking with a bleeding cut on her forehead is not a normal sight and will definitely get people's interests.

"Didn't she just hear what I said?" asked Michie scandalized.

"Yeah, Perce, sorry, but we already got something planned!" said Eric.

"Totally! The girlfriend can't just come here and take you away!" complained Kyle.

"Guys! Chill! Annabeth wasn't talking about now, she was talking about much later… night later I mean."

"She's staying at your place!?" asked Kara, who was thinking the whole girlfriend thing was already too much information.

"Well, yeah, for the weekend she is."

"Why?" asked Eric.

"Well she doesn't really live in New York, she goes to an all girl's boarding school here but she got permission to leave for the weekend."

"Why does she have to stay at your place?" asked Stacy.

"Because she's my girlfriend."

"Since when exactly? You really didn't answer that," noticed Kyle.

"Yeah, and when did she come into the picture, 'cause I don't remember any Annabeth." Michie pointed out.

"Yeah, you can't know her that long!" said Eric.

"Not longer than us, right?" asked Kara.

"Obviously not! Where did you meet, then? One of your other schools?" asked Stacy.

"No, he said she didn't live in New York," said Eric.

"Is she from that camp you go to? She was wearing the shirt!" said Michie.

"Calm down guys!" Percy laughed. "Let's just go to the pizza place and I'll explain… everything…"

"You better!" threatened Michie.

"Hey, guys, who was the bleeding blonde that just ran by be?" asked a guy from their class, Mark, as he ran towards them, his loud voice attracing unwanted attention.

_Great, Percy thought, my peace time is over... okay, I never really had peace time..._

And that was the first time his school friends met his girlfriend. The other students also managed to get a glimpse of the girl and find out most of the story later and the day was then known as the "Annabeth incident", the others prayed secretly that one day they saw her again as they were sure Percy didn't really tell them everything…

**AN. First One shot! Kind of short and random but I am planning on maybe continuing this... just maybe. Please review!**


End file.
